Preggers and Strawberries
by GravityHasNoLimit
Summary: Two weeks, three days, and approximately five hours it took Lois to spill the beans. Lois and Clark know they're about to go through hell, or something similar, but either way, they've got nine months to prepare.
1. News

**A/N: This story will be filled with fluff and angst. I was originally going to just make this a one-shot but more ideas came to mind. But I do have my Superman vs Thor fanfiction that I really need to update, so don't expect weekly updates from this one.**

**_Update:_ Yes. I've decided to finish this story before Summer so _do_ expect weekly updates from this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

Lois followed her husband all the way up the stairs which led to the roof. She was running as fast as her legs could carry her. He was as well. He stormed out the door and onto the roof where the Golden Globe used to sit. It had been destroyed so many times they decided to not replace it.  
Clark ran on to the roof, noticing how dark outside it was, with Lois right on his tail. He tried to talk her into this but she wouldn't listen.  
Because she was talking him out of it.

"Superman, stop!" She screamed. He kept walking. "Clark!"  
Clark froze with his back turned to her. She never called him his name in the suit. He didn't turn around.

"Stop doing this, Lois!"  
"Don't go after Luthor!" She yelled to his back. "I need you home." Lois brought her left hand to her stomach. There was no bump. It was the same. Clark didn't know yet and she wasn't going to let him die without knowing.

"I can't go home, Lois!" Clark turned around and Lois quickly removed her hand. "I have to do this!"

"No you don't! You don't have to! I can't let you!"  
"Luthor is threatening dozens of innocents! I can't just sit around and do nothing!"  
"He's bluffing! He's trying to lure you in! If there's one thing I know about him it's that he is good at manipulating people."  
"I can't take that chance." Clark turned around and began to walk away. Lois grabbed his arm and turned him back around to face her.

"Stop being so damn adamant!" Lois screamed. "I don't want to lose you to that maniac. I can't! I won't!" Clark removed his arm from Lois's grip and glared at his wife.

"I've gone through this more than once. You were always so persuasive, and now you just don't want me to go? Lois, is something wrong?" Lois bit her lip and took a deep breath. She turned around and ran her hand through her copper-coloured hair.

"I wish you would have noticed by now." Lois rubbed her eyes and let out the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding.  
"Notice what?" Clark asked. Lois didn't say anything. She was too afraid of his reaction. She wrapped her arms around herself due to the cold winter air. Clark sighed.

"I'm sorry, Lois, but I'm going." Clark took off into the air slowly. His red cape soared behind him. Lois's eyes widened and she turned back around, saying the first words on her mind before it was too late.

"I'm pregnant."

Clark's eyes widened and he stopped flying.  
He hovered in the air so very still. Lois looked up at her husband, his back was to her, waiting to see what he would do.  
Clark began to float down slowly back to the building's roof. He turned around and met the worried eyes of Lois Lane. Clark slowly walked over to her. She was stiff from the cold and fear was written on her face. Clark walked closer to her. He then pulled Lois into an embrace.

Two weeks, three days, and approximately five hours it took Lois to spill the beans.

Clark was going to be a dad. She was going to be a mom. They were going to be a family. He understood now why she didn't want him to go and put his life at risk.

He buried his face into her neck and hair. She wrapped her arms under his cape to keep warm. Clark kissed her neck and cheek. He looked into her no longer worried eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere," he began as he embraced her again. "I'm staying right here."

They hugged for what felt like forever. Tears of joy stung in Clark's eyes. He was going to be a dad. And that's when he realized that Kryptonite wasn't his only weakness.  
Lois was as well.


	2. Panic

**A/N: I forgot to mention that this is post Man of Steel 1, 2 & 3. And Justice League 1, 2, &3. Post-Everything after Man of Steel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story. They belong to DC and Warner Bros.**

* * *

Clark had a dream. Unlike his forgettable, upsetting dreams, this was a dream Clark would never forget. The dream was after the delivery of their baby. It was a healthy baby. It was cradled in Lois's arms. They were sitting in the middle of a meadow with a picnic blanket under them. Lois was feeding the baby mashed carrots and Clark was watching. She said something but Clark couldn't here. He was staring at the baby. The beautiful baby girl.

Clark burst awake with a smile on his face. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked over at his his wife. She was turned on her side with her back turned to him. Her copper red hair cascaded down her back and onto the pillow. She groaned and moved a little bit but didn't change her position.

Clark smiled and scooted closer to Lois. He wrapped his arm around her and placed a hand on her stomach. He reached under her shirt and rubbed her belly. She let out a chuckle.

"You know, Smallville, me having a kid means you can use that X-Ray vision of yours." Clark laughed and kissed her hair.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He said and kept rubbing her stomach. She laughed again and shoved his hand away. She turned onto her back.  
"Stop! It tickles!" Clark smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife, pulling her close.

"Sorry. I'm just really excited." Clark looked at her stomach then back at her. Lois ran a hand over his face and through his hair. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He snorted and laughed afterwards.

"What?" She asked pulling away. He smiled.  
"Nothing...It's just that I'm going to be saving the day all the time while you're over here getting fat." He jokingly said. Lois pushed him away and crossed her arms.

"That is _not_ funny," She complained with a smile. "I don't wanna see you for a while." Clark giggled.

"I was just kidding." Clark kissed her cheek and Lois turned her head towards him.  
"I know." Lois rubbed the arm around her. Soon, a smile the size of Christmas appeared on Clark's face. Lois giggled.

"What?"

"We're having a baby," Clark said, placing his hands on her hips. "You're giving us our dream." Lois grinned and ran her hands over his arms.  
"I know," She said. Clark's smile began to fade and his happy eyes slowly filled with worry.  
"What's wrong, Clark?" He grabbed her arms and squeezed.

"Oh my god," Clark jumped out of the bed in a blink of an eye. "You're pregnant. What do we do?"  
Clark started to pace back and forth.

"Do we go tell my mom first. No it's face-to-face news."  
"Clark."  
"But we have to go to work. Maybe we'll schedule a flight this weekend."  
"Clark."  
"Now, where do we deliver? There are so many hospitals. _Or_, we could just deliver at home."  
_ "Clark."_

"Maybe we should just go to Kansas a few days before the delivery. It's safe there. No threats, no-" Clark was interrupted by a pillow hitting the side of his head. Confused, Clark turned to his wife who was glaring daggers at him.

"Did you throw a pillow at me?" Lois crossed her arms.  
"You're invulnerable. I should be able to throw a bookshelf at you if I could." Lois stood and walked next to Clark.

"Look," She placed her hands on her shoulders and ran them up and down his arms. "All of this that your worried about is nine months away. We'll make it work." Clark nodded.  
"Fine." Lois fell backwards on the bed.

"Besides. I have a baby the size of a Kent growing inside of me that's going to pop out of my vagina all like 'Hey. What's up?'" Clark laughed and fell onto the bed next to Lois. She sighed and placed her hands on her face and ran them through her hair.

"Oh man...this is gonna suck." Clark raised his eyebrows.  
"Why?" He asked. Lois looked at him annoyingly. Lois started to count off her fingers.

"Morning sickness, stomach cramps, cravings for fattening foods. Clark this sucks for you too. I might wake you up in the middle of the night asking for freaking milk." Clark just smiled.

"Well, it'll be worth it. I promise."  
"We can only hope."

"But one last thing." Clark began.  
"What?" Lois asked.

"How do we tell mom?"


	3. Bickering

**A/N: Strawberries doesn't have _that_ much of a significant role in this (I say that like it's a character. XD) Strawberries are just mentioned A LOT in this story.  
Also, when I finish this fic, I'm going to start a new Superman/Avengers crossover series. I'm letting you know now, that this story will not take place during any of that. So to the person I've been messaging, _you know who you are, _different baby, different setting, different universe.**

**And word of caution. This story is going to be realistic. I know from experience that relationships are not that sappy Twilightly shit that they put on the screen. Clark and Lois's relationship in this is going to be realistic and will not feature depressing shit at any given moment. This story will get serious at times but it will not stop having that realistic touch.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story (so far). They belong to DC and Warner Bros. If I did own them Clark and Lois would be married and making babies. :)**

* * *

Clark grasped his hands around the steering wheel nervously. His palms were turning red, but he didn't let go. He looked over to the passenger seat. Lois sat there, asleep, covered with her blanket. Clark smiled at her sudden sleepiness. This woman never took naps. Ever.

Clark looked out the window and saw corn. Lots of it. Which meant he was in Smallville.  
Lois groaned beside him and pulled the blanket over her head to block out the sun.  
"I'm so tired." She complained.

"I know. Ma has a guest room, she never changed my old room." Clark explained. Lois yanked the cover off her head and looked towards her husband.  
"I didn't know that." Clark nodded. He noticed that he was no longer on a road, but he was on a dirt road. Another smile crept on his face. Lois yawned brought her legs up to the seat and criss-crossed them.

"Are we almost there?" Lois asked.  
"No, because we're already there." Clark answered. Her eyes widened.  
"Really? How long was I asleep? _Damn_." He laughed and pulled up on the dirt road. His house came into sight. His mothers new pick-up truck was sitting in the front since her old one was destroyed by Zod. Clark pulled up and put the car in park. His mother awaited him. And he had news.

Clark didn't move. He turned off the car's engine but stayed seated. Lois looked at him, confused.

"What is it?" She asked, taking his hand. He shook his head.  
"She's gonna be so happy." Clark reached over to Lois's stomach. "Really happy."  
"Well, you want to see her be happy don't you?" Lois asked. Clark nodded.

"Then let's get our asses out of this car." Clark laughed and stepped out of the car. Using his enhanced speed, he ran to Lois's door in a blink. He opened it for her. Lois gave him an annoyed look.  
"Is it really necessary to use your super-speed here?" Lois asked staggering out of the car.  
"Anything for the pregnant lady." Clark took her hand and began to help her out.

"I've been pregnant for, like, a month now, nothing's showing up, so stop treating me like-" Lois's voice was cut off by a twig snapping in front of them. Lois and Clark turned their heads towards the noise and saw Martha standing there with a shocked look on her face. They all stood in silence. Clark's hand no longer had Lois's hand in his grip. Lois was no longer complaining. And Martha's shocked look soon turned into a smile.

"You know, I was going to come and surprise you guys but obviously that would have meant nothin'." She said. Lois walked towards her.  
"Martha," Lois wrapped her arms around Martha and pulled her into an embrace. Seconds passed before, Martha said,  
"You guys are having a baby?" Lois felt a knot in her throat. She had never seen Martha so happy.  
Clark answered her before Lois could. He wrapped his long arms around them both.  
"Yes. Lois has a baby inside of her stomach waiting to arrive. And it's going to be a pretty one." They all giggled at his sudden comic relief. Martha pulled away from their group hug and wiped away a tear from her eye.

"Oh my god. I'm such a damn sap, right now." Martha said.  
"I'll say." Lois giggled. Martha said,

"Oh, come in! Come in! It must be freezing, Lois!" They scrambled into the warm house together. The first thing they all smelled was cookies. Clark helped Lois remove her coat and hung it on the rack that sat next to the front door. Martha ran over to the oven and yanked it open. She took them out, with a towel in her hand. Martha sat the tray down onto the kitchen table. She looked up at Lois and Clark, telling them to sit down.

Lois took the seat in front of Clark. Martha brought the cookies, there were only three, and placed them on a plate. She brought the plate over to the table and put it in front of Lois and Clark. Martha took a seat.

"Okay, so I didn't know you guys were coming. Those cookies were for me, for me, and for me," She gestured over to Clark. "Now they are for you," She pointed to Lois. "For you." Martha pointed to Lois's stomach. "And for that." Lois smiled.

"Thank you." She immediately took two of the cookies and ate them both quickly. After Clark finished his, Martha immediately started asking them questions.

"So, when did Clark find out?" Lois stopped licking the chocolate from the cookies off of her fingers.  
"Well, we got into a disagreement, which was really a fight, because there was yelling involved," Lois began.  
"But she stopped me by telling me that I am going to be a dad." Clark finished.  
"I was winning the fight anyways."  
"No you weren't." Clark said confused.  
"Yeah I was."  
"You were not! I was already in the air."  
"Hello? Woman of Steel here. I was winning the fight."  
"Alright, _Superwoman_, if you were winning the fight, then explain to me why-"  
"Will you two just shut up?" Martha nearly yelled. Clark and Lois were silent.

"Jesus, you guys are bickering like an old married couple."

"Well...we technically are an old married couple. We dated for like two years, and we've been married for one." Lois explained.  
"Your hair's gonna get gray." Clark joked suddenly.  
"I am SO sick of your old pregnant lady jokes." Lois yelled. Clark took her hand from across the table.  
"You're still going to be beautiful," He said. "But I'll shut up now." Martha was looking at this conversation with wide eyes. _How does a couple take a question and rip it apart in under twenty seconds? Lois and Clark, duh._

"Well..how's Clark been holding up with the news?" Martha asked after the argument. Lois laughed.  
"You should see him," She began. "He's been going nuts. He almost completely forgot about Luthor, he got caught and he's been put away, he's been going out to the grocery store almost every two days, and he's already picked out baby names."  
"I. Have. Not." Clark said. Lois counted off her fingers.

"Jaimie. Grace. Morgan. Connor. Evan. Julia. Dean. Andrew. Andrea. Shawn. Bella. Clark, you are keeping me up at night with these names and you don't even know the gender."  
"Okay. Okay. Fine," Clark said. "But this happens with every soon-to-be-parent. They want to be prepared."  
"IT'S BEEN ONE MONTH."Lois yelled. "You use this time to relax. Not freak out."

"Maybe I should come back later," Martha said walking to her bedroom. "I'm getting sick of the fighting. Goodnight!"

"Yeah, me too." Lois said, standing up. "I'm gonna go lie down." It was only seven thirty so she wasn't asking to go to sleep. "Okay, Clark let's just shake hands and call it a day."  
"Fine." Clark stood and walked over to his wife. They playfully took each other's hand. But Lois pulled him toward her and kissed him. When she pulled away, he was smiling.  
"Let's not argue anymore, okay?" He said.  
"Agreed." She grabbed his arm and they made their way to the guest bedroom. But Clark wasn't done yet.

"But I still really like Jaimie..."


	4. Surprise!

**A/N: Here is some Ben Affleck-y stuff. Also, the Batmobile in this is called the Tumbler like in the Dark Knight movies but it is not the Tumbler. It is a new Batmobile. I just wanted to call it the Tumbler instead of the Batmobile. And this does feature a couple of quotes from the Injustice: God among Us comic.**

**I never meant to write this in just a few hours. But I did, so Happy Easter! Here's a chapter to Preggers and Strawberries1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to DC and Warner Bros.**

* * *

Bruce Wayne was almost never the man to smile. Sure, maybe the billionaire, playboy was. Batman definitely wasn't. But the man between the masks was always 50/50. Something really nice has to happen for Bruce to even smirk. The only person who had ever seen that side of him was Alfred.  
Well, and Clark Kent.

Bruce made a turn on the road he was on. His glove and gauntlet covered hand gripped the steering wheel tightly. He lost the thug he was after. He _lost the thug. The thug got away._  
Last time he checked, he never made silly mistakes like that.  
Bruce made another sharp turn and just drove. The Tumbler was an old car, but it still worked like a charm.  
When the cave came into sight, Bruce pressed his foot down onto the pedal harder. The waterfall was flowing perfectly off of the cliff. The Tumbler passed straight through it. It landed on the muddy cave floor and Bruce brought it to a halt. He pushed open the door and his black boots splashed on the wet mud.

Bruce locked the car and walked over to his computer. The 90 inch computer screen was mounted onto the wall and was turned off. Bruce removed the cowl from his head, and placed it onto his desk. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Computer; on." Bruce said loudly and clearly.  
"**Password**?" The computer responded.  
"TW."  
"**Confirmed**." All of Bruce's files showed up on the screen immediately. They were from his previous case.

"Computer, save files to 1/05/20 folder." Bruce said, sitting down in his chair.  
"**Saving files**." As they loaded into his folder, the screen was blank, leaving enough room for Bruce to do his research.

"Computer, look up personal information on Travis Barker."  
"**Travis Barker**," The computer began. "**Born March 17, 1987. Age; 32. Parents; Carly Morgan, deceased, Marshal Barker, deceased**." The computer kept writing the data over the screen. Words that stood out were _drugs, murder, _and _prison break-out.  
_ "**College; none**,"  
"Computer, stop. Create new folder, name it 1/11/20, and save all Travis Barker information to it."  
"**Creating folder. Saving files**." Bruce removed his gloves and gauntlets and threw them on to his desk.  
"**Now complete**." The computer finished. Bruce stood from his chair and rubbed his eyes. After missions, he was never tired. He guessed this was just one of those days.  
Bruce felt an uneasy breeze fly him to his right. Knowing who it was, he sighed.

"You can come out. I know you're here." Bruce spoke. In the corner of the cave, Clark Kent stepped out revealing himself to not be wearing his Superman suit, but wearing a blue shirt and jeans. The usual Clark Kent outfit. He stuck his hands in his pockets.

"You have no idea how glad I am that you noticed right away." Clark said walking towards him.  
"You made it obvious." Bruce corrected. Clark stayed silent. "What do you want?" Bruce asked, crossing his arms.

"We have news." Clark answered.  
"I take it 'we' is you and Lois?"  
"I take it you're right."  
"And this news couldn't have been handled over the phone?" Bruce asked.  
"I would have, but Lois wanted me to tell you in person. She figured you'd get excited." Bruce looked at him with an 'are you kidding me?' face.  
"I know." Clark said. "We are happy about the news and we know you'll be too. And I don't care what the cover says, I'll know what the heart is thinking."

"Lois is pregnant." Bruce said suddenly. Confused, but not surprised, Clark said,  
"How in the hell do you do that?"

"You're sweating, your pupils are dilated, and your left hand in shaking. You don't usually show any outward signs of stress or fear. The last time I saw you this afraid, you were fighting Doomsday. And I doubt it's Doomsday," Bruce said. Clark smiled.

"You're grinning like an idiot." He finished. Clark sighed.  
"You know, maybe I_ should_ have called," He said. "Besides, that's not the news Lois thought you'd be excited about." Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"We want you to be the godfather." Bruce was silent. Clark laughed.

"Wow. You're actually surprised! You were our first choice." Bruce stayed silent. He didn't show it, but he really was grateful. "Lois insisted I tell you in person, and now I know why." Bruce looked at his feet.

"I heard its heartbeat," Clark said happily. When Bruce stayed quiet, Clark decided to speak before leaving.  
"We love you, Bruce," He began. "And we know you'll love the baby too." And then, he was gone.

Since Bruce knew he was alone, and that Clark was no longer in the cave, he uncrossed his arms and smiled, completely happy for his friend.


	5. Denny's

**A/N: I am NOT meaning to get these chapters out so fast. They are quite short chapters. Please don't expect me to get a chapter out every day because I don't want to let you down one day because I didn't update. I don't have a schedule, I just post the chapter as soon as I'm done writing it, or when I have time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They belong to DC and Warner Bros.**

* * *

"Just water for now," Lois told the waitress. "I'm waiting for someone."

"Okay. You're drink will be here in a couple of minutes." The waitress walked away.

Lois grabbed her menu, while she waited for Clark. He was off somewhere with the Justice League, being Superman, probably saving the world, while Lois sat here looking at different variety's of waffles at Denny's.

She sighed and looked at her watch. Clark would take another twenty minutes. She gazed over the menu where her stomach started growling for her Brunch. There were pancakes, hash browns, omelets, bacon, sausage, bananas, strawberries.  
Strawberries.

Lois had a sudden craving for the crimson fruit. The never looked more delicious then they did in the menu.

When the waitress came back with the water she asked,  
"Still waiting?"

"Yeah." Lois replied. As the waitress walked away, Lois spoke up.

"On second thought," the waitress, Maggie, turned around. Lois pointed at the menu.  
"Can I just have two bowls of these strawberries here?"

"Just the strawberries?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay, be right back." It was strange for someone to order just strawberries when they could order so much more, I mean you're at Denny's for Pete's sake, order a goddamn pancake.

Lois brought out her phone and started playing silly games like Candy Crush, just to satisfy her hunger. She tapped her foot repeatedly just waiting for her husband and her delicious strawberries. The candies on her game continued to make her more hungrier.

When the waitress arrived with the two bowls of her strawberries, Lois attacked them immediately. She probably looked like a maniac eating the small fruits, and leaving the leaves in the bowl. Each strawberry she ate, had her craving more and more. Once she tore up the other bowl, she ordered another. And another. Minutes passed before Lois could say she was full. She really wasn't, but she didn't _want_ to get full before Clark got there.

"Whoa, Lois," Someone said behind her. Clark came into sight, wearing jeans and a T-shirt, his dorky Clark Kent glasses slapped over his eyes, and sat down across from Lois. "What happened to 'I won't eat without you'?"  
"What happened to 'I'll be back in a flash'?" Lois asked. Clark nodded.

"Touché." Lois noticed a cut on his forehead making her wonder.

"How'd that happen?" Lois asked pointing to his head.  
"This?" Clark asked. He leaned forward and whispered, "Metallo just so happened to be in Australia, with the League."  
"And as usual-"  
"We got him. Wanted in America, got put away in America."  
"So how'd you get the cut?"  
"Eh, Kryptonite knife. Didn't get to far. It'll close up by tomorrow."

"Good," Lois picked up a menu. She was almost never worried about him anymore. He was capable of doing things like taking care of Metallo.

The waitress came back over with another bowl of strawberries and set them down in front of Lois.  
"I didn't order those." Lois said, confused.  
"It's on the house." She said and walked away.  
"Nice." Clark said as he reached for one strawberry. Lois slapped his hand away.  
"_Mine_." She nearly growled.

"Okay, calm down, feisty pants." Clark joked. Lois started to eat. "Wait, I thought you're allergic to strawberries."  
"No. I'm allergic to watermelon. You got confused between two red fruits."  
"I could have sworn-"  
"Oh! Did you tell the League about the news?" She asked.

"First words out of my mouth," Clark answered. "But Flash started making..._inappropriate_ jokes."  
"_I_ see." Lois said knowing full well that Barry made _inappropriate_ jokes.

Lois picked up her menu, and so did Clark.  
"Wait, you're still hungry?" He asked. Lois nodded and gestured to her stomach.  
"Yes, _we're_ still pretty hungry." Clark snorted.

"I guess I'll have some chocolate chip pancakes." He said, closing his menu.  
"I know what I'm getting." Lois said.

When the waitress wrote down what Clark wanted, Lois gestured to a whole page of the menu.  
"I'll have all of this. That's it." The waitress and Clark's eyes widened. She walked away with a full notepad.

"Lois," Clark began. "That's a lot of food."  
"I know, but anything to satisfy the baby."

"These nine months are going by slow." Clark said.  
"It's only been a month and a half. No big whoop." Her belly was growing but not quite showing completely yet, according to Clark. After minutes of silence, Clark spoke up.

"Do you think the baby will be...strong?" He asked nervously.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean...will it be strong, like me?" Clark whispered. "Is it going to have powers?"

"If the baby does have your kind of powers, we're still going to love it anyway."  
"I know. I know," He slowed down. "I'm just worried if it's going to hurt you."

Lois grabbed his hand from across the table.  
"I'm going to be fine. I promise." She said. He nodded in approval but still had a worried look behind his glasses.

"Hey," Lois stood from her seat and walked over next to him. She grabbed his face, lifted up his glasses, and leaned in. They kissed fairly quick so no one could see Clark without his glasses. She pulled away and whispered,  
"I'll be fine." Clark smiled.

"I love you, so much." He said.  
"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: I'm just letting you know right now, when I wrote delicious strawberries, I accidentally wrote delicious husband and strawberries. -_- **


	6. Waffles

**A/N: Two chapters in one day. Not good. Not good at all. **

**I made a few mistakes a couple of chapters back, saying that Lois and Clark had been dating for two years and married for one. You might think 'Oh! 3 years after Man of Steel!' Sorry you think that way, but no, this is actually about maybe five or six years after Man of Steel. **

**Lois and Clark should have difficulties in their relationship to the point where they break up. HOLD YOUR HORSES. I know that sounds strange but, I mentioned that this takes place after every DC film they are going to put out there. And I'm only assuming that for Man of Steel 3, they do a Death of Superman route. Since David. S. Goyer likes to do themes for his movie scripts  
For Batman Begins- A hero's beginning. The villain that introduces them to their awesome kick-ass ways. BB- Ra's Al Ghul . Man of Steel- Zod.**

**For The Dark Knight- The hero's iconic villain. TDK- The Joker. Man of Steel- Lex Luthor.**

**For The Dark Knight Rises- The villain that breaks the hero. TDKR- Bane. Man of Steel- Doomsday.  
But we all know that Supes comes back to life. Just in time for him to get back together with Lois and pop the question.**

**Okay, this is getting long, some I'm going to shut up now. XD**

* * *

Lois watched Clark sleep. Creepy, she knows. But, she was trying to scare him when he woke up, with a creepy smile. He took forever. He really was sleepy. Almost every night, he had to leave and go be Superman. So when he wasn't waking up at nine a.m on a Saturday morning, she was waiting for him to get up and make her breakfast.  
It _was_ Waffles Day.

She poked at his shoulder. Nothing. Lois sighed. So she decided to play around a bit.

Lois scooted closer to him. She nearly pressed her mouth to his ear.  
"Spaaaandex," She whispered into his ear.  
"Spaaaandex," Lois whispered again. He groaned.  
"Captain Spaaaandex." He didn't budge.

"SPANDEX." She screamed. Clark's eyes immediately shot open and he looked at Lois like she had two heads.

"What on earth was that?" He asked in horror.  
"Your wife." Lois said with a smile.  
"My wife sounds like Godzilla?"  
"Shut UP."

"I'm just kidding," Clark said, rubbing his eyes. "Crap, it's Saturday isn't it?"  
"Um, last time I checked, yeah." Lois said.

"Can it be Waffles Day at ten?"  
"Uh, no. What happened to 'Anything for the pregnant lady'?"  
"Ugh. Okay, okay." Clark got up, went to the bathroom, either to drop a deuce or brush his teeth, but he came out in under thirty seconds. Clark looked towards Lois who was laying on her back, her hands were on her belly, and she was staring at the ceiling. Clark motioned for the door.

"Come on." He said. Lois stood up on the bed and surprised Clark by jumping onto his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Stop scaring me!" He said, grabbing Lois's legs to steady her. He walked into the living room of their apartment. She leaned down and kissed his hair.

"Okay, just make me waffles. I'm _starving._" Clark giggled and carefully set Lois down. She followed him into the kitchen. Lois opened the refrigerator only to get a water bottle.

"We should go to the store." She said taking a sip of the water bottle.  
"Tomorrow," Clark said opening the pantry, looking for the waffle mix. He looked but then he realized that this would be the most horrifying thing that Lois would here all day.

"We're out of waffle mix."  
Playfully, Lois's eyes widened. She slapped her hand over her heart, as if she had a stroke, dropped her water bottle, and slammed against the fridge.  
"Noooooo," Lois wined as she slid down to the floor. "But it's Waffle Saturday! Okay, we go shopping _now!_"  
"Really?" Clark said walking over next to Lois.  
"Yes, please," She said. Clark sighed and smiled. He reached down for her to grab his hand.

"C'mon." She took his hand and they stood up. They walked to the bedroom together to get dressed.

Lois decided to wear a sundress, while Clark wore a dress shirt with blue jeans. He stuck the glasses on his face, ruffled his hair, and was good to go. Lois popped out of the bathroom with a smile on her face.

"How do I look?" She asked leaning against the doorway. Clark smiled at her.  
"Beautiful," Clark walked over to her, grabbed her by her hips and kissed her. He pressed himself against Lois and was surprised by her belly. Clark quickly pulled away.

"Oh!" Lois yelled, looking down at her belly. They could both tell that her stomach was growing. Clark smiled widely and placed his hands on her belly.  
"Look at this little guy!" Clark said happily. "Seven months to go."

* * *

Lois and Clark came back home after the going to the grocery store. Clark was carrying a huge load of grocery bags, so was Lois.

"Thanks for the groceries!" Lois said.  
"Lois, you got five boxes of strawberries, six boxes of waffle mix, three buckets of ice cream, a six pack of pudding, three gallons of milk, two six packs of diet coke, bananas, apples, and two boxes of Raisin Bran. And _I know_ you don't like Raisin Bran."

"I know, and you're helping me put them up." Lois said setting all of them down. She looked at Clark, whose head had shot right up and looked out the window.

"What's happening?" She asked.  
"A man and woman. They're in trouble." He responded. Clark dropped the groceries and ran into their room. Only a few seconds later, he came back out wearing his Superman suit.

"I have to go." He said walking into their kitchen. He grabbed Lois by her hips and kissed her briefly. "I'll be back in a little bit." Clark ran out and opened their balcony door.

"I love you." Lois said.  
"I love you too." He said. And then he was gone.

Lois shrugged this off. She knew he could handle this. Thinking he would come back by the night, she was wrong. Lois didn't know that he would disappear for a day. And then another.  
And then another.


	7. Promise

**A/N: Sometimes, do you ever know how a story will exactly play out but you're stuck because there's a filler chapter you need to do. I don't think it's this story for me anymore.**

**And just letting you know that in my honest opinion, I see Metropolis as Chicago in the DC universe and Gotham as New York City, or New Jersey. And, they better do this for the next Man of Steel movies, but the Kryptonian ship that Clark crashed in MoS needs to be Clark's Fortress of Solitude. He better fix it and get it working again, because HE NEEDS his Fortress. So any time I ever mention that, then I just letting you know it's the Kryptonian ship that he met Lois in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story****_, except for my OC's_****. They belong to DC and and Warner Bros.**

* * *

Lois lay on the right side of her bed, awake and alone. She wasn't supposed to be alone. Her husband was gone. Left without a trace. But it's only been a few of days.  
Sometimes Clark would have to be on missions with the league for weeks, but since Lois was pregnant and he left without warning, she was scared.

And she was also hungry. Lois looked to the alarm clock. Two a.m. Great. Just the time for her cravings.  
Lois sighed and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She pulled the covers off of her and got out of bed. Lois walked to the bedroom door, opened it and wandered through their living room and into their kitchen. She flipped the light switch on.  
Lois easily slid by the cookies and boxes of cereal. She just wanted her _strawberries_.

Lois opened the refrigerator where there were stashes of food for her. She just reached out in front of her and grabbed one of the strawberry boxes. Ever since Clark's sudden disappearance she tore through about, three of the five boxes.

She opened one and shut the fridge, quickly sticking one in her mouth. She bit down, let her cravings be satisfied, and swallowed.  
She threw the leaves back into the box.  
But when she turned around, she screamed and dropped her strawberries.

Clark stood there, slumped against the counter. He had bags under his eyes and his Superman suit was still on him. Lois scrambled over to him, trying to avoid stepping on the strawberries.

Clark noticed how surprised she was to see him. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his neck. He slowly started to cry, murmuring the words,  
"I'm sorry," over and over again.

"It's okay," Lois whispered. "I love you."  
Clark started to cry again. Lois pulled away from their hug and looked at him. This was the most miserable she'd ever seen him. He looked worse than he did in the train station after his fight with Zod.  
Lois put her hands on his face, occasionally wiping a tear away. She kissed him briefly and took his hand.

"C'mon." She said gesturing to their bedroom. He nodded and followed her. He gripped her hand tighter as they walked into the room. Lois turned around.

"Hey," She began. "Go get dressed into something comfortable." Clark nodded.  
"I'm sorry," He began.  
"Shh, we'll talk about it in a minute. Go get dressed." Clark turned around and went into the bathroom. Lois didn't know why he was so emotional right now. It must have had something to do with what happened Saturday afternoon.

When Clark came back out, he was wearing a white t-shirt and pajama bottoms. Lois was sitting criss-cross on their bed, waiting for him. Lois patted a spot next to her, motioning for Clark to sit there. He walked over to her, and sat on the bed. He looked down at his hands, not making eye contact with Lois.  
Lois grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it tight.

"Clark," She said. "Look at me." He raised his head. Lois was looking at him with concern written in her eyes. "What happened?" He sighed.

"Lois, can you just…" He paused. He put his hands on either side of her hips and ran her thumbs over her belly. "Can you just promise me that if you're ever in trouble, you'll call for Superman, especially during this pregnancy?" Lois looked at him, confused.  
"Why?"  
"_Promise_ me."  
"Okay, I promise." Lois said firmly. She waited for him to say something. Why would he make her promise that?

"Lois," He began. "When I left on Saturday, I flew all the way to Dallas. That's where the man and woman were. They were being kept in an old building by someone, I think his name was Bryan Drenson. They were being held there with a gun at their heads. Their hands were tied behind their backs and their mouths were covered by old rags.

"Drenson was keeping them hostage, he wanted over five hundred million dollars. The cops didn't know about this yet, though. I let the police know, but I had to go into the building first. I didn't know what I was doing too much. I wasn't being smart. I came into the room. The man and woman there were relieved to see me. But as soon as Drenson saw me, he…"

"He what, Clark?" Lois asked.  
"Lois, the man and woman were married. And she was pregnant." His sudden mention at the fact that she was pregnant made Lois confused.  
"What did Drenson do?"

"I wasn't fast enough. He aimed his gun and just…shot her in the head," Clark murmured. "The man started to scream and cry behind the rags. I got Bryan's gun before he could hurt anybody else. I checked for the woman's pulse. There was nothing. She died.

"The cops came into the building. They arrested Drenson and took the woman's body away. The police didn't blame me for what happened, but the woman's husband did. He was…he was angry with me. I didn't blame him. I _should _have saved her. I was being so stupid."  
"Don't beat yourself up over this, Clark." Lois said. "Why did you leave?"

"I just went to my fortress. I didn't know what else to do. I was a broken mess. If I can't save someone from being shot, then what's the point of being Superman? I just don't want something like that ever happening to you. I love you. I can't afford to lose you.

Lois leaned forward and kissed him. It was long, full of passion.  
"I love you too. You're never going to lose me. I promise." Lois said as she pulled away. Clark placed his hands on her stomach, knowing full well that there was life growing inside of there, he smiled happily.

"I'm a lucky man, Lois."


	8. Lucky

**A/N: Okay, just because the last chapter was not fluffy, does not mean this will stop being fluffy because this is a fluffy fanfiction that will always have fluff and fluff needs to be a genre on this site, I swear.**

**But…not everything will be fluff. *backs into a dark corner tapping fingertips together***

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, except for my OC's. They belong to DC and Warner Bros.**

* * *

_One month later_

* * *

"I spy something…green." Lois told the glasses wearing Clark, who sat in a chair next to her.

"Uh," He paused and looked around. "The border of that calendar."  
"Correct. Your turn."

"I spy something red."  
"Uh, the…oh! My shoes."  
"Correct. Your turn."

I spy something…beige."  
"The walls?"  
"No. It's the coffee cup on the counter over there. Your turn.

"Okay," Clark began biting his lip. "I spy something…blue."

"My hospital bed," She said looking down. "Clark, that was way too obvious."

"I know, but I just want to get this show on the road. The doctor's taking forever."  
"It's an ultrasound, Clark. Unless I'm dying, they could care less."

"Eh, I guess you're right." Clark told her. He bent over in his chair to see if the doctor was going to come through the door. Lois smiled at curiosity.  
"Are you excited?" She asked him.

"Of course I am," Clark answered. "I mean we're going to see it right over there." He pointed to the monitor screen on the other side of Lois's bed. "And then we find out if it's a boy or a girl, and then we start painting the walls, and then we buy the baby stuff. And then we start waking up at two with a screaming baby. How could I not be excited?'

"You're rambling." Lois said.  
"I know, but I'm excited," Clark said. "When is that doctor getting here?" Suddenly, the door opened revealing a woman wearing blue scrubs, and her brown hair tied back into a pony tail. She smiled when she saw Lois and Clark.

"Hi! Sorry for the wait. My name is Naomi Jordan, and I will be doing your ultrasound today!" She shook Lois and Clark's hand.

"You two must be Lois and Clark Kent." She said, grinning.  
"We are," Clark said. "This is actually our first ultrasound. And our first baby." Naomi smiled at him.

"Well I'll just say, since I'm a mother myself," Naomi sat down in the chair next to the computer. "That there's nothing to worry about and these kind of things are extremely safe." Naomi turned on the monitor and dug around the desk for her supplies.

"So how are you feeling today, Lois?" She asked.  
"Excited. Happy. Grateful these things even exist." Lois said. Naomi laughed.

"Did you drink a lot of water today? At least twenty-four ounces?"  
"Yes. Yes, I did."  
"Good. Can you tell me how long you have been pregnant?"

"About three months." Lois answered.  
"Okay. Now Lois, when I do the actual ultrasound, it will appear on this screen." Naomi pointed to the monitor. Lois turned her head to the side, looked towards the blank screen. She nodded.  
"Are you ready?" Naomi asked.

"You should ask my husband. He's been dying to see." Lois said turning her head to look at Clark. They both knew that if Clark wanted to see he _could._ Turns out he's just been waiting for this amazing moment instead of cheating.

"Are_ you_ ready, Clark?" Naomi asked him.  
"Completely." He responded.

"Okay," Naomi began. "Lois, can you please lift up the hem of your shirt?" Lois did as she asked. "Now, I'm going to apply a gel to your stomach and it'll feel cold but that's how it's supposed to feel." She walked over to the cabinets beneath the counters and pulled out a bottle filled with a shiny blue liquid.

Naomi squeezed the bottle over Lois's stomach. The blue liquid came out clear and as soon as it hit her stomach Lois gasped. She shivered and giggled.  
"Damn, you weren't kidding." Naomi laughed.  
"Don't worry we'll wipe it off when we're done." She brought out the transducer which had a cord attaching to the monitor.

"You might feel a slight bit of pressure on your womb, which is totally normal." She pressed it against the gel on Lois's stomach and turned it on.

Lois felt a sudden adrenaline rush. Not because of the scanner, but because of how excited she was. She was going to see her baby for the first time. As the monitor started to do its magic, Lois felt someone's hand wrap around hers tightly. She knew it was Clark's. Goosebumps ran up and down her arms. The suspense was killing them.

A figure started to show up on the screen. It was the baby.

Lois brought a hand to her mouth. She smiled brightly.  
"There it is." Naomi said, keeping the transducer on Lois's belly.

"Clark, look!" Lois exclaimed. Clark slid out of his chair and came down on his knees to be level with Lois. He looked at the monitor with awe. The baby was smaller than half the size of Lois's womb. But it was completely noticeable. The screen was black and white and sharp. The baby was hardly moving but it was_ breathing_.  
Lois's eyes filled with tears.

"Look at it!" She said happily. Clark was getting excited as well.  
"It's so beautiful." He said. Lois looked towards Clark and kissed him. Both were happy, having seen their baby for the first time. Clark wrapped his arms around Lois, trying hard to not mess up the ultrasound.

Naomi smiled at how happy they were together. She screenshotted to monitor and started to print out the picture. Once it was done, she removed the transducer.

"Congratulations, you two." She said, handing Lois the picture. Lois showed Clark the photo and they both started grinning like idiots. But Naomi didn't judge them. They were happy.

Clark kissed Lois on the cheek as he stared at the gummy bear looking baby, grateful for the life they created together.

* * *

**A/N: Aw fluff! I'm no doctor and I actually had to look most of this stuff up and I found out what the hell a****_ transducer_**** was. If I get something wrong, please don't scold me! I'm innocent! :'(**

**I just HAD to write this chapter to get reactions out of my OTP. Is that evil? No. They seem happy.**

**Zack Snyder,**

All I ask of you, since I know you ship Clois, MAKE THESE BEAUTIFUL BASTARDS GET MARRIED AND MAKE BABIES.

**With Love,  
GHNL**


	9. Hormones

**A/N: I'm extremely sorry for not updating yesterday. I wrote a whole chapter and didn't realize how horrible it was until I actually read it over. And I've just realized that this story will not be too long and I'm going to try to finish it before school ends so I can have all the time in the world during the summer :3 Because I don't have much time with school. I usually write a little bit of the chapter as soon as I'm done with the previous one and then as soon as I get home from school I just finish it up. But I just finished two major tests called the STAAR which stands for**

**State of Texas Assessments of Academic Readiness, which makes me think someone really wanted the initials to spell out STAAR. XD And this might be relatively longer than a normal chapter of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story except for my OC's. The rest belong to DC and Warner Bros.**

* * *

Clark knocked on his mother's door with Lois by his side. They decided to come and visit her again but this time they had the sonogram picture. Clark's hand was wrapped around Lois's. In his other arm was an overnight bag containing everything Lois and Clark needed. Lois had a hand bag hung over her shoulder. Clark leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Once Martha opened up the door, she smiled through the screen.

"Hey you guys!" Martha said with bright eyes. She opened up the screen door allowing them to come inside. "How are you?" She wrapped her arms around Lois and her son.

"We're doing great." Clark said smiling. He set down his bag on the floor. Lois set her handbag on the counter. Martha gasped when she saw Lois's belly.  
"That guy's getting bigger, isn't he?"

"Yeah it is!" Lois said looking down at her stomach.  
"Oh! Do ya'll know the gender yet?" Martha asked. Lois took a seat at the kitchen table next to Clark. She sighed heavily.

"No," Lois began. "We haven't had the time to go back to the hospital. I want to find out now, but Clark wants to wait until I'm due. I keep saying 'Just use your X-ray vision!' and he keeps saying 'No! I want to find out later!' Eventually I just gave up and decided we _might_ wait." Clark nodded at his mother.

"Hey, Smallville. We _might _wait. You won the battle, but not the war." Clark giggled.  
"This is exactly the reason why I married you." Clark leaned over, smiling, and kissed Lois. She laughed and pulled away.

"I married you because you reenact the 'Honey, where's my supersuit' with me." Lois told him. Clark's eyes widened.

"Okay, first of all, my mother did _not_ need to know that," Martha started to crack up. "And second of all, we are totally doing that in front of the baby before we show them that movie." Lois laughed and looked at Martha.

"So, uh…we did have our first ultrasound." Lois said.  
"We saw the baby." Clark finished. Martha smiled.  
"Do you have the sonogram?" She asked. Lois stood up and walked over to the bag Clark set on the floor. She unzipped it and pulled out a framed picture. She walked back over to Martha with it. She handed it to her and sat back down. Martha gasped.

"I know, I told Clark we should have gotten a green frame." Lois joked. Martha and Clark laughed. She stared at the photo in awe.

"I'm a grandma!" She exclaimed in her chair.  
"We copied it. That one's yours." Clark told her. Martha brought the frame to her chest.

"Thank you two so much!" She said.  
"No problem! You're reacting the same way we did when we saw it." Lois said.

"I've never had an ultrasound before, so how was it?" Martha asked Lois.  
"Uh, well it was exciting. She put this SUPER cold gel on my stomach and then put the trans-uh-thingie-mah-jigger on my belly, scanned it and that came up." Lois pointed to the picture. Martha's eyes lit up as she looked at the sonogram again. Since she's never had a baby, it was hard to look at it without getting excited

"Well thank you," Martha began. Her eyes widened, put the picture frame down carefully, and she jumped out of her chair. "Oh! What kind of person has guests over and doesn't offer any food?" She scrambled into the kitchen and opened the fridge.  
"Any requests?" Lois smiled, knowing very well what she wanted.

"Do you happen to have any strawberries?"

* * *

Lois lay in the guest room bed with her husband right next to her. He was looking at the daily news on his phone, while Lois was eating her strawberries (Martha happened to have some) slowly. Lois had a thought on her mind. She was thinking about how she was going to say it. She knew Clark would probably say no. But it wouldn't hurt to say.

"I want to find out the gender of the baby now." Lois said, placing her strawberries on the night stand next to her. Clark pulled away from his phone.

"Not with my powers."  
"It wasn't a question." Lois said firmly. She sat up and yanked Clark's phone from his hand. "I want to find out _now_."

"Why?" Clark asked.  
"Why?" Lois began. "Clark, if we find out now, we can do everything now. We can paint the walls, we can buy the clothes, and decide on baby names. But if we wait, we have to paint the walls and buy the clothes all while we have a baby to take care of. It'll be exhausting. Even though you're fast, you still get tired." Clark sat up as well. He angrily ran his hands through his hair.

"Ugh. You're making good points," He began. "I just…I wanted to wait. I wanted it to be a surprise for you after going through _hours_ of labor." Lois took his hand.

"But don't you want to see it?" She asked.  
"I have seen it."

"But don't you want to _see _it?" Lois paused. "Clear as day? With a blink of an eye? Do what I can't do. Just look."

Clark stared at Lois. She seemed eager. No, she_ was_ eager. He sighed and put both of his hands on either side of her belly. Lois knew what he was doing.

"This was your idea, okay?" Clark said, tilting his head down. Lois nodded.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Lois said. Clark looked up.  
"What?"

"I'm scared."  
"This was your idea!"  
"I know. Just don't tell me if it's a boy or girl, just say stick or open scissors." Clark laughed. He looked back down and stared straight into Lois's stomach.

Lois felt her heart beating faster. Another adrenaline rush. _Calm down, Lane. _She thought. _He's just looking deep into your womb, trying to see if the baby your carrying, oh and giving birth is going to hurt like hell, is a boy or girl. No big deal._

Clark starred into Lois's stomach for quite a while. His facial expressions never changed. His position never changed. He wasn't even _blinking_.  
He was savoring every moment he could looking at their baby. It was exciting him. He was looking at it. He was seeing their baby.  
_Do what I can't do, _replayed in his mind. Yes, this was a good idea.

Lois waited patiently. The more and more she waited the more excited she got. Suddenly, Clark blinked repeatedly. He looked up. Lois stared into his lit up eyes and smiled.

"Open scissors." Clark said firmly. Lois let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.  
"It's a girl?" She exclaimed.  
"It's a girl!" Lois jumped up from her sitting position and into Clark's arms.

They laughed happily. Lois squeezed Clark's shirt and kissed his hair murmuring "It's a girl!" Over and over again.

Clark kissed Lois happily and brought her closer to him. He blinked the tears away and smiled widely. Clark was feeling brighter and brighter by the second. What had happened in Dallas last month had one of the biggest impacts on his life. He always felt weak. After fighting Bruce for the first time, feeling Kryptonite pierce his skin, fighting Brainiac with the Justice League, fighting Doomsday and dying…but all of that didn't matter anymore. Because all he needed to do was come home, find the love of his life waiting for him and let himself melt. Because now, they were growing together more and more by the second.

* * *

"How are you two feeling?" Martha asked the couple, having just found out the gender of her grandchild. They sat at the table downstairs at nine 'o' clock.

"I've never been happier." Clark said grabbing Lois's hand.  
"Yeah, and I'm kind of glad it's a girl. Boys seem a lot more complicated." Lois said.

"Tell me about it." Martha said. Lois giggled.

"Well, _I'm_ excited." Clark said looking at Lois's belly. "She's going to be perfect, just like her mommy." Lois leaned over and gave Clark a peck on the cheek.  
"I'm getting fat, and he still considers me the most beautiful woman on the planet Earth." Lois said.

"Hey! You are beautiful! And you aren't getting fat, there is a baby growing inside of you. There's a difference."  
"Thanks," Lois said grinning. She looked down and placed a hand on her belly. "It's gonna be a girl! Every time I think about her I just get excited!"

"She's going to attract every guy in her school, I can guarantee that to you." Clark said laughing.  
"No doubt here." Lois replied.

"I wish these nine months would end so I can hold her." Martha said.  
"I know! They're going by so slow! I just want her _now_." Lois said. An idea popped into her head. "Ooh! Maybe we should paint her walls next week and get it over with then!" Clark gave her a questionable look.

"What do you mean next week? Are you saying we're moving next week?" Clark asked her.

"What do you mean we're moving?"  
"Our new house." Lois's eyebrows furrowed.  
"Since when?"  
"Lois, we talked about this."  
"I thought you were kidding."

"No, Lois. We talked about moving into a new house before the baby was born."  
"But we don't_ need_ to move into a new house. The apartment has an extra bedroom."

"I know, Lois, but I don't necessarily want to raise our child in a small apartment."  
"And I don't necessarily want to get a whole new house completely unprepared."  
"I'm not suggesting we move tomorrow I'm just saying-"  
"What? What were you saying?" Lois demanded. "That out of the blue, you'd just say 'Oh, Lois I got all of these baby clothes! Oh and we're moving out of our apartment without letting you know first. Pack your bags and let's get out of this hellhole, baby-carrier!"

Clark sighed.  
"Lois…that's not fair."  
"Fair? Are really telling me that's not _fair_? Guess what else isn't _fair, _Clark. You left me alone for nearly three days, without telling or calling me, and you're telling me what isn't _fair_?"

Clark flinched and his face fell. He went still. Martha was silent. Lois stood from the table.  
"I need to go." She walked over to the door, quickly grabbing her handbag on the way out. Clark stood from the table and marched after her. Lois was already in their car by the time Clark opened the front door.

"Lois!" He yelled as she began to drive away.  
"Clark!" Martha called from behind him. He turned around. "She's angry, right now. He just needs to blow off some steam. Her hormones are going nuts right now. Let's just wait for her to come back."

Clark sighed and shut the front door.

* * *

Lois gripped her hands around the steering wheel. Her palms were slowly getting red. She just drove down the dirt road. On either side of her was an endless field of corn. The first store she would see, she would stop, buy a drink and think about what to do next.

_What was Clark thinking? _Lois thought. _We hardly had a discussion about this. He was just going to pack our bags and move us away?_

Lois's hands felt numb around the steering wheel, so she loosened her tight grip.  
Maybe she was overreacting about this.

As soon as she found a corner store, she stopped just stormed inside. There was no one there except for her and the cashier. Lois walked over to the soda freezer and got a Diet Coke. She walked back over to the clerk, paid her dollar and fifty cents, and got the occasional "Have a good evening."

_Good evening, my ass. _She thought.

* * *

Lois began to drive back to Martha's house, taking the occasional drink here and there. She didn't give a damn about much anything. She just drove. Thoughts scrambled through her head repeatedly. Clark would either be pissed off at her or on-his-knees-completely sorry 'Please forgive me, Lois'.

She felt herself feeling angrier at her husband. And suddenly a voice popped into her head.

_Lois.  
What?  
Clark's just doing what's best for his future family.  
He doesn't have to.  
But he is. And you're going to have to except that.  
But I'm angry.  
No. No you're not._

Lois sighed. "Dammit." She drove a little faster towards the house. She was going to apologize to Clark. She was going to forgive his apologies. They would work it out.  
They always do.

* * *

Once she made it to the house, she scrambled out of the car. She slammed the door shut. They didn't hear it. Forgetting her drink and bringing her purse, she started walking back.

Lois heard a noise behind her, a twig snapping, making her swiftly turn her head to look. There was nothing there.  
"What?"

A pair of hands wrapped around her mouth and hips. Shocked, Lois started to fidget around. She didn't know who this was. It was a man, she could tell due to how his hands felt. The man started to pull her away from the house.

_"Can you just promise me that if you're ever in trouble, you'll call for Superman, especially during this pregnancy?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Promise me."_

_"Okay, I promise."_

Lois tried to scream behind her kidnapper's hand. She tried to call for her husband. Lois stopped when she felt a gun press against her hip. Her heart skipped a beat as her kidnapper began to speak.

"For the sake of your child, Miss Lane, I'd stop moving."

* * *

**A/N: My little 5-year-old cousin was listening to Let it Go while I was writing this. XD So if I lost track at some point you know why.**


	10. Unlucky

**A/N: My little cousin has been giving me a lot of encouragement on my story. Not that I'm letting her read it, she's only five, but she has been singing ****_Let it Go_**** and she's been watching I on my phone 24/7.**

**Oh, and she watched Man of Steel and she hated it. *sigh* She'll understand it in a few years. Hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except for my OC's. The rest belong to DC and Warner Bros.**

* * *

Clark paced back and forth in the guest-bedroom. He had his arms crossed. Lois hadn't come back for three hours. He knew it was late, but he and his mother stayed up waiting for Lois. She had stormed off, took the car and left. Clark's left her at least ten voice mails and fifteen text messages. Clark ran into the bathroom, across the hall, shutting the door behind him. He turned on the sink and splashed water in his eyes to keep him awake. Light scruff covered half of his face. He didn't bother shaving it.

Clark shut off the water and leaned against the wall. He sighed heavily and brought his hands to his face. He slid down the wall and sat on the floor.  
Clark pulled out his phone and checked for any messages from Lois. Nothing.

He dialed her number and it went to voicemail automatically. She must have her phone off.

"Hey, Lois," Clark began. "Look, I've left you over ten of these and they've all pretty much been the same thing. I'm sorry. Just come back to my Ma's house. You can yell and scream at me all you want, just come back and we'll talk it over." Clark quickly added, "I love you." Before ending it.

Clark slid his phone back into pocket.  
"C'mon, Lois." Clark murmured into his hands.

_What kind of husband are you? _He thought. _You just had to be two steps ahead of her. You just had to do everything without her. She probably won't forgive you. _A knock sounded at the bathroom door.

"Clark?" His mother said. Clark immediately stood up and opened the bathroom door.  
"Yeah?" He asked in the doorway. Martha grabbed his arm.

"Come downstairs, quickly!" She said dragging him through the hall.  
"What is it?" Clark asked her. She walked him through the living room and outside. Martha opened the door swiftly and showed Clark that their car was outside.

"Isn't that your car?" Martha asked.  
"Yeah, but," Clark looked around. "Where's Lois?"  
"That's why I brought you out here."

Clark stepped off of the porch and onto the grass. He looked around with only the light from the house.

"Lois?" He yelled. Clark walked over to the car, surprisingly it was unlocked, and he opened the door. There was a soda in the car, but besides that nothing changed. Did Lois buy a drink and then just come home, only to leave by foot?

Clark shut the car door and looked towards his mom.

"She's not here." He said shaking his head. Clark walked back to the house.  
"Where would she be?" Martha asked.  
"I don't know. I need to go look for her. She's not responding to my texts or calls."

"Clark, it's nearly two a.m, you need to sleep. She'll be back by tomorrow, I'm sure."

Clark looked out at the car and back at his mom. He nodded.  
"Okay."

* * *

Clark lay in bed by himself. Lois still hadn't come back for the past hour. He couldn't sleep. He felt himself growing worried about her, their little girl…

_No!_ He couldn't think like that. They'd be fine.  
Suddenly, Clark's phone began to ring. It echoed throughout the room. Clark sat up immediately and felt even more relieved when he saw that Lois was calling him. Clark snatched his phone off of the nightstand and answered the call.

"Lois! Where have you been? I've been worried-"

_"Clark?"_ Lois screamed on the other side. _"Clark, are you there?"_

"Lois, I'm here what's going on?"  
_"I don't know!" _She sobbed. Clark noticed by her tone that she was afraid. She was crying. _"Clark, I'm in trouble!" _His eyes widened.

"Lois, what do you mean? Where are you?"  
_"I'm-I'm in Texas. I don't know what's going on!"  
_"Lois, what's happening-?"

_"No!"_ The other line sounded like her phone being taken away from her. _"No! I need to talk to him! Please!" _Lois started to cry again.

"Lois!" Clark yelled into the phone. He was confused. He no longer heard his wife screaming. Rather, another voice came onto the phone.

_"Your wife is with me, Clark." _The voice said. Clark could tell it was a man and his voice sounded familiar. His brows furrowed angrily.  
"Who are you? Why do you have Lois?"  
_"I'd stop asking and start reminiscing. You remember what happened in Dallas as much as I do."_

Clark's eyes widened. He felt himself go still.

"Please, don't hurt her. Just let her go." Clark begged. The man on the other end laughed.  
_"It's not that simple. You want your wife back you better come down here yourself."_

"Where are you?"  
_"Where my family died."_

"What do you want from me?" Clark demanded.  
_"What I lost. And if you think about tagging along with the cops, she gets a bullet." _The line went dead.

Clark pulled the phone away. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He wanted to cry. He wanted to let it all go right there. Lois had been kidnapped plenty of times. But this time was different. Completely different.

* * *

Clark left his mother's house. He didn't wake her up and tell her about Lois. He left her a note on the counter. Clark stood outside in his Superman suit. He felt the energy burst inside of him as he started to fly through the night sky. And he became more and more angry.

Clark was sick of this. Sick of people daring to lay their hands on Lois. Clark grunted and flew faster. He made a vow on their wedding day that he'd always keep Lois safe. No matter what stood in between them. He was starting to doubt if he could even live up to that vow.

The wind rushed by Clark's face. His cape flew freely behind him.  
_I'm going to save you. _Clark thought. _I'm going to keep you safe, from here on out. I'm going to make sure our daughter is delivered safely, and we are going to be a happy family. _Clark blinked the tears away, knowing that he'd better be right.

* * *

The flight to Dallas wasn't as long as Clark expected. Kansas was only one state away.  
Clark knew exactly where Lois was being kept. The old building where Bryan Drenson killed Lois's kidnapper's wife. He never found out his name. All he knew was that he was threatening Clark's family.

Clark flew to the edge of the city. There were no people here and it was very vacant. One building stood out. It was an old hotel that the city had been meaning to take down. It was very old and it showed. The windows were dusty and cracked. The floors and walls were withered and covered in spider webs.

Clark flew in through one of the broken windows of the building. He found the staircase and decided to use that. He looked in every room for Lois, instead of using his X-Ray vision. He needed to _see_ her, alive.

Every room he looked into was empty. Until finally, he opened a door.

Lois was there, on her knees. Her hands were tied behind her back. Her copper hair made a curtain around her face. Her head shot up once she saw Clark.

"Lois." He said as he rushed over to her. Lois's eyes widened.  
"Clark! No!" She screamed.

Red lights turned on around the room. The red hue confused Clark. Pain shot through his body. Clark grunted and dropped to his knees. He brought a hand to his heart and screamed. Clark knew what this was. Something only Bruce had ever used on Clark.  
_Red sun. _Clark thought. There were red solar lamps all around him, lighting up the room.

"Stop!" Lois said to someone behind Clark. "You're hurting him!" The person walked into view for Clark. He had black hair, a beard and was wearing jeans with a black jacket. There was a pistol in his hand. Clark tried to look if there were any bullets, but he couldn't.

"I've only depowered him," The man said. "Although I would love to do a lot more." Clark tried to get up but was forced back down.

"How did you-" Clark coughed. "How did you get these?" The man laughed.  
"A lot can happen in just few months," He began. "My name is Matthew Faye. I was married. We had a baby on the way," He crouched down to Lois. "And _your_ husband, wasn't fast enough to save her before my wife got shot in the head in this very same room." Clark groaned and tried to move forward.

"That was my mistake, Faye," Clark whispered. "Please, don't hurt her." Lois started to shake.

"Huh. That's exactly what I said to Drenson before he tied an old rag to my mouth."  
"I know." Clark said.  
"Oh, you know? You have _no_ idea how I've been dealing with this for the past month. It was just days and days going by with bottles of wine and endless nights."

"Faye," Clark began. "I'm sorry about your wife, but I've dealt with loss before. You don't have to this." Faye blew an angry breath from his nose.

"I don't?" He yelled. Faye grabbed Lois by her forehead. He pressed his gun to her hip.

"No!" Lois sobbed. Clark felt tears spring into his eyes.  
"Faye, please, stop!" Clark felt himself falling apart all over again. He couldn't let his wife or his baby die. "Don't hurt them! They didn't do anything! If you're going to punish anyone, punish me!"  
"Clark, stop!" Lois cried even more.

"Please, stop pointing that gun at her." Clark pleaded. Faye pulled his pistol away and shoved Lois away. Clark wanted to reach forward and touch her. Hold her. Tell her everything was going to be alright. But he couldn't.  
"Just let her go." A tear had fallen down Clark's cheek.

Faye turned around and walked away from Lois's right. She almost sighed in relief. But all of that relief, all of the gratefulness went away once Faye turned back around and aimed the gun at Lois's head, pulling the trigger.

Clark had never moved so fast in his entire life. He mustered all of the strength in his muscles, his legs, and his heart. Even though there were red solar lamps around the room and pain shot through his body, Clark stood up, moved between Lois and Faye, and blocked the bullet before it even shot out of the gun.

The bullet bounced back into the pistol causing it to explode in Faye's hand. He screamed as blood splattered all over the broken gun and his arm. Faye dropped to the ground and gripped his bloody hand.

Clark turned around and punched out one of the red solar panels, causing a chain reaction and all of them shut down. Clark weakly dropped to his knees next to Lois and untied her hands.

Lois jumped up and wrapped her arms around Clark and sobbed into his suit, murmuring the words,  
"I'm sorry," over and over again.

"It's okay. It's okay, Lois," Clark began. He pulled away and placed his hands on either side of her face, wiping away the occasional tear. "Hey, it's okay. I love you. I love you so much." Clark leaned forward and gave her a peck on her lips. "We're gonna figure this all out. It's going to be alright." Clark put his hands on her belly. "_We're _going to be alright."

Faye watched this happen. He was done. Finished. There was nothing for him anymore. Knowing that he put explosives all around the building, he pulled out a remote.

Clark turned around and looked at a bleeding Faye. In his other hand was a remote with a red button in the center. Clark's eyes widened.

"I-wasn't-finished." Faye said roughly. He pressed the red button.  
"No!" Clark screamed.

Explosions started down the hall. The building shook causing Lois to scream. There was no time to do anything except grab Lois. Clark wrapped his arm around his wife and held her close to him.  
But there was no time to grab Faye.

With a hoarse cry, Clark lunged for a window and flew out of the building before him and Lois got caught in the middle of it.

Clark flew up into the sky and looked down at the exploding building below him.  
He failed Faye by letting his wife die. And then he failed Faye by not being able to save him. Was Clark a failure? Did he deserve the life he had now? Did he have the right to be Superman anymore if he just lets countless people die?

Lois gripped Clark's shoulder and started to cry. He wrapped his cape around her. Clark gripped onto his life. His whole life. The woman he loves and his baby girl. A tear fell from his eye.

"We're going to be okay."


	11. Frozen

**A/N: FLUFF. FLUFF. FLUFF. I'm sorry for not updating. I had writers block and there was a pain in my ass called school. Turns out after we take major tests that could potentially affect our future, we don't relax. We get pounded over the head with more work. And I'm making this clear right now, Lois is five and a half months pregnant at this point. Sorry for the major time-skip in this chapter but there will be references from past chapters (duh).**

**Spoilers for Frozen(ish) but I mean, c'mon, who hasn't seen that movie?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except for my OC's. The rest belong to Warner Bros. and DC.**

* * *

_2 months later_

* * *

Clark giggled as he moved in closer to get a better shot. He had Lois' camera in his hands, trying to focus on her. He didn't know how to use the damn thing but he was going to try and figure out.

Lois lay in their bed, her wavy hair was all over the place, her pajama shirt was out of place, she stopped wearing nightgowns the minute she got bigger, and dry drool covered her chin.  
Clark giggled again, knowing that even though she had bedhead, she still looked beautiful.

Clark winked and looked into the small hole to get the picture taken, and zoomed in on Lois' face even more. He wasn't _trying _to piss her off, more or less, he was trying to get a picture to laugh at with his daughter

_Where's the frickin' button to take the picture? _Clark said as his finger roamed the camera's top. Suddenly, he hit a button and the flash went off.

_Shit._

Lois' eyes snapped opened. She nearly slapped her camera out of Clark's hands as she sat up. Her eyes widened.  
"Clark, what the-!?" She was stopped by his laughter. His eyes were squeezed shut as his breathing became hoarse. Lois' hand slapped her chest.

"Were you trying to give me a heart attack?" She asked playfully. Clark opened his eyes slightly and he set the camera down on the bed sheets carefully.

"No!" He exclaimed as his laughter died down. Lois sighed heavily. She wrapped her arms around her belly, which was getting bigger. She started only sleeping in her underwear and pajama shirts instead of night gowns since they were extremely uncomfortable in bed the more her belly grew.

"You know, what's the point of taking a picture of me when I look like a deranged animal?" Lois asked leaning against the bed's headboard. Clark chuckled.

"You looked beautiful." He corrected her with a smile. Lois snorted.  
"You keep telling yourself that, and it'll get you nowhere." Clark leaned forward with a grin on his face. He gave Lois a quick peck on the lips.

"I wasn't trying to get anywhere." He told her. _I'm already here. _He ran his fingers over her cheek and smiled against her lips, knowing everything else didn't matter. Their child was going to be born in four months.

Lois brought a hand to the back of Clark's head. She dug her fingers through his curly hair.  
"C'mere." She said, pulling him back toward her. His lips crashed onto hers, unexpectedly. Clark's hand had made its way from her cheek down to her belly. He ran his hand against her stomach until Lois couldn't take it anymore and pulled away from their kiss. She grinned widely and giggled.

"Clark, you know that tickles!" She exclaimed. He smiled.

"Huh. We haven't done that in a while." He said about the sudden kiss. They've only been giving each other kisses on the cheek and cutesy stuff for quite a while.

"I guess we haven't," Lois said. She snorted and brought a hand to her face. Clark's brows furrowed.  
"What is it?" He asked her. She laughed.

"We're not getting any…any action." She explained, removing her hand from her face. Clark immediately knew what she was thinking about. The last time they were alone together…

Clark blushed.  
"Lois, I-um," He began but slowly stopped.  
"No! I'm saying that seriously."

"But it's because you're pregnant and it would be-"  
"Awkward." Lois finished for him. Clark nodded. "Alright, look, since I'm preggers and that would be _extremely _uncomfortable, how about we just think about it after she's born?" She touched her stomach and rubbed softly.

"Deal." Clark said. It was very awkward for him to think about it while Lois was pregnant. It was awkward to think about it at_ all._

Lois quickly scrambled out of bed.  
"Let me brush my teeth and put some pants on and then we can make breakfast, okay?" She asked. Lois reached for a hair tie on her wrist and pulled her hair up into a high pony tail. She ran into the bathroom quickly shutting the door behind her.

Clark giggled and pushed himself off of the bed. His bare feet hit the cold floor, which wasn't cold to him due to his invulnerability. He clumsily walked over to the door, opening it swiftly. He turned on the light, preparing for the brightness. This was coming from a man who would float, literally, right in front of the sun to regain some energy.

He scrambled into the kitchen, turning on that light as well.  
_She wants breakfast. _He thought.

Clark quickly got a bowl from the cabinet and poured some Raisin Bran for her. He got out the milk and filled the bowl with it. Clark slipped in a spoon. He placed it on the counter, hoping that Lois would actually eat it. Most of the time she didn't like Raisin Bran but it was all they had for now. Clark rubbed his eyes and began to make some coffee for himself.

Lois came out of the room, quickly exposing her bra and stomach before she threw on an old t-shirt, preferably one of Clark's. The shirt had stretched out to show Lois' belly. Clark smirked, noticing she hadn't lived up to what she had said minutes earlier.

"Where are your pants?" He asked, jokingly, not that he minded. Her underwear wasn't showing, simply because the shirt she was wearing happened to me long enough to reach her mid-thigh.

She walked over to the counter and rested her elbows there.  
"I changed my mind." Lois said with a grin. She noticed the bowl of cereal on the counter. She motioned to it.

"Is that for me?" Lois asked. Clark nodded. Her grin grew. "Sweet." She reached for the spoon and quickly took a bite. "Thanks." She mumbled between chews.

Clark took his coffee from the coffee maker and walked over to his wife. He took a quick sip.

"So," He said brightly. Clark leaned against the counter next to Lois. "What do you wanna do today?"

"I don't want to leave the apartment, that's for sure." Lois answered, swallowing her cereal. "Let's just stay home and watch a couple of movies."

"Like, what kind of movies?"  
"I mean, there's Predator." Lois joked. The couple laughed. "I'm just kidding. How about something more…kid-friendly?" Clark sighed and set his coffee down, knowing exactly where she was going with this since it was the only kid-friendly movie that they owned.

"If you want to watch Frozen, Lois, for the Batrillionth time then I'm on board." Clark said sarcastically. Lois turned that sarcasm against him.

"Perfect." She took his hand and guided him towards the living room, completely forgetting about her food. "Deal with it, farm boy." Clark smiled, and sat down on the couch while Lois dug through their movies in the cabinet below the T.V.

"Terminator…Star Trek…aha! Frozen!" She exclaimed pulling the case out. Clark laughed silently into his arm, knowing the only reason Lois wanted to watch Frozen was to prepare herself for days and days of watching Frozen with their daughter. They both knew, she was going to love it.

Lois turned on the T.V and plopped the disc in the D.V.D player. The next thing she knew, she was snuggled up next to Clark with a blanket wrapped around them. She pressed her face against his chest and felt the sweet vibrations coming from his throat as he hummed along with the songs that played.

* * *

Several scenes later, Lois and Clark were no longer snuggled up with each other, in fact they were arguing over something. Something to do with the movie.

"Hans has fire powers! That's why he's been wearing gloves for the whole movie!" Clark exclaimed.

"Clark, you've seen the movie. We both know that he's a pretentious snob who's thirsty for power and nothing more." Lois corrected him.

"I know that, I'm just saying for future references, he could come back in another Frozen movie and suddenly have fire powers. And then it would be a huge awesome fire-ice battle between Hans and Elsa." Clark explained. They had been going on ever since the 'Hans revealing himself that he wanted to be king but he had like so many brothers in the way so he was going to marry Anna and kill Elsa and bring back Summer'. "The thing is most people with gloves who wear them all the time usually have something to reveal about themselves."

"Clark, this is a children's movie. It wasn't supposed to be picked apart like this," Lois told him. "It was supposed to be enjoyed by people of all ages and all genders so let's just watch it like regular people!" Lois exclaimed. Clark and Lois stared at each other in dead silence while the movie continued to play. Suddenly they both burst into laughter.

"I…was…just joking, Lois." Clark said in between giggles. Lois nodded at him and stopped her laughter.

They sat and watched the movie quietly. It was almost over and was around the part where Anna and Kristoff are trying to find each other in the huge blizzard. Clark turned his head to his left and look at Lois whose eyes were fixed on the screen. He glanced down at her growing belly, her crossed bare legs, and smiled.  
Clark leaned over and let his head fall into Lois' lap. She gasped.

"Clark, what are you-" She began. The back of his head rested on her stomach, feeling the sudden growth. Clark never took his eyes off of the T.V screen.

Lois smiled down at her husband as he watched to the movie while feeling the baby's heartbeat against his head. This wasn't the first time he's done something like this. She felt used to it at this point.

Clark's hair tickled Lois' thigh as she ran a hand through his dark curls. His hand rested on her knee and his breath was warm against her skin. The rest of the movie went by quickly.

_Anna not making it.  
The sword shattering upon contact with her frozen skin.  
Elsa's tears.  
And love bring Anna back._

The movie ended before they knew it. The credits kept rolling ad Clark had kept resting his head against Lois' lap, hearing the baby's heartbeat. It was fast. Beating rapidly. Clark felt his heart do the same thing.

"What do you hear?" Lois had bent over and whispered in Clark's ear. He smiled.  
"Her heartbeat," He answered. "It's a lot stronger than last time." Clark slowly sat up as his hand on her knee ran up her thigh and rested on her stomach.

Clark leaned into Lois and kissed her, briefly. And then he did it again. Lois laughed against his lips, quickly pulling away.  
"What was that for?" She asked. Clark's eyes traced over her beautiful features. Her green eyes sparkled and were what popped out at him mostly. Her copper colored hair was no longer in a ponytail, for it was resting against her shoulders. Her smile.

_Her smile._

Clark would do anything to see her smile. It made him excited, it sent a powerful surge through him every time. The traumatizing memory of the gun to her head always stuck with him. But all Clark had to think about was how beautiful Lois' heart and soul was. Her smile was perfect. _She_ was perfect. And their baby girl would be as well.

"Nothing," Clark answered, tucking a hair behind her ear. "I just love you." Lois ran a hand down his face and brought him in for another kiss.

"I know you do."


	12. Author's Note

**Hey guys, sorry if you thought this was a chapter but it's more of an A/N. Something's been going on at home and school, that I'd rather not make public and it's causing me to draw away from fanfiction right now. It's most likely going to last for three weeks. I'm not saying I won't be updating until those three weeks are over, I'm saying I won't update weekly. My mother is very strict, she likes to take away my laptop when I don't make great grades at school. She likes to make exceptions sometimes and lets me on for a while, but other than that it's a big no.**

**It frustrates me when I can't write on my computer and have to work through on my phone. And I know my lack of updates probably frustrates you. Sometimes, the idea is so clear in my head and I write it down immediately. And then when I reach a certain point, I get writer's block.**

**If I'm unable to update on my computer, then I promise that I'll try to write on paper and copy everything to my computer once I get it back.**

**But it is fairly _possible_ I will update tonight. I'd better get my head in the game.**

**- GHNL**


	13. Milkshakes?

**A/N: I am so so sorry for not updating. I've been going back and forth from my parent's houses and I still had school. (ITS OVER NOW). I've finally decided to have a Daily planet chapter. I rammed through my head for more ideas and finally decided to settle with this. I've taken A LOT of inspiration from How I Met Your Mother lately, although that finale was…ugh. But let's get started, shall we?**

**Disclaim- oh forget it.**

* * *

Standing in the Daily Planet by a certain someone's desk was Lois Lane. Her long red hair was tied into messy pony tail, strands of hair flew by her face as her head was tilted down, staring at the hand on her massive stomach.

Steve Lombard sat at the desk, patiently waiting for some movement. Although, Lois was getting impatient.

The room was dim, the silence almost made Lois cringe. No one was here, since it was a Sunday night, except for her, Steve, Jenny, and Perry. Perry was in his office, having what Lois called his 'Pondering Time'. Jenny, tapping her feet lightly against the ground, she waited for her turn to feel Lois' belly.

She wouldn't kick. She was doing it earlier. The look of joy in Clark's eyes excited her when he felt it. He looked like a little boy on Christmas morning, finding out he just got a dog.

Lois sighed, as for Steve hadn't moved. She heard footsteps sound behind her, causing her to turn her head. Clark wandered in with a Subway bag in his hand.

"Hey, guys." Clark said, smiling. His black glasses were framed perfectly against his blue eyes, his hair was tousled, and he had a huge smile on his face. Lois smiled at her husband.

"Hey." She said.

"What's going on?" Clark asked, his eyes darting to Steve with his hand on his wife's stomach.

"She won't kick," Lois complained. "She was doing it earlier, we've been sitting here for-"

"Thirty seconds." Steve breathed. Lois looked down at him, annoyingly. "It's just 'Pregnancy Brain', Lois." Lois shook her head and glared, quickly looking towards Jenny.

"How do you put up with him?" Lois asked her. Jenny shrugged. After years of asking her, Jenny finally said yes to Steve's pleas for her to go out with him and they've been dating for half a year. Lois didn't get it. Something about his 'charm'. She could only laugh at that since Steve was far from the dating type.

Clark set the Subway bag down on the desk next to Lois, he had gotten her a ham sandwich with mustard, mayonnaise, and pickles. He didn't understand the whole 'Pregnancy Brain' that was going on with her that cause her to want to eat that. He pulled out a chair from another desk and sat next to Steve . "Yeah, she was kicking earlier. I guess it's hard for her to perform under pressure."

Steve smirked. "Top Ten Things Clark said to Lois on their wedding night." He joked.

_Oh no,_ Clark thought. _No, no, no, no, no_-

"Whoa!" Steve suddenly exclaimed. The kick wasn't strong, yet it still excited him. "It was small but I felt something!" He said cheerfully. Jenny smirked.

"Top Ten Things Lois said to Clark on Their Wedding Night." She joked. Lois pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh.

_Oh, God_, Clark thought. _Please have mercy_-

Lois giggled silently to herself. These jokes weren't irregular to her from Lombard, but Jenny?

"Stop laughing at it, Lois." Clark whined. He quickly ate his words and slapped his face. He wasn't surprised with what happened next.

"_Top Ten Things Clark Said to Lois on their Wedding Night_!" Jenny and Steve yelled together.

"Ugh…" Clark groaned. He buried his face into his hands, totally embarrassed. Lois smiled, pressing a hand to his shoulder.

"Sorry, but you walked into it." Lois said. Steve removed his hand from Lois' stomach, inviting Jenny to take his place in his chair while he waltzed over to her seat. He sat down and looked towards his friend.

"What's on your mind, Clark?" Steve asked with a grin. Clark slowly removed his hand from his face and sighed.

"With those kind of jokes, you're not meeting my daughter until she's thirty." Clark said firmly.

"What?" Steve whined with an awful high-pitched voice. "Aw, c'mon, Clark!" He joked.

"Nope," Clark hid a laugh. "My decision is made."

"Well, let me revise that decision," Steve stood from his chair. "I'll buy all four of us dinner. It's all on me." Clark's brows furrowed and he pointed to the Subway bag next to Lois.

"So I spent three bucks on that for nothing?" He said. Lombard rolled his eyes.

"So we," He motioned to Clark, Jenny, and himself. "eat something and Lois eats her sandwich on the way to wherevero."

"I already had dinner." Clark said.

"I ate a huge burger from Wendy's, I'm good." Jenny explained.

"Oh, God. Okay!" Steve was so desperate for some talking time, this is probably the longest time he's spent with Lois and Clark in the past six months. "Drinks. Bar. Restaurant-I don't care!"

"Drinks? I'm pregnant." Lois said, smirking.

_She's just trying to piss me off,_ Steve thought.

"I didn't say they had to be alcoholic. We can go get freaking milkshakes for all I care." He didn't see, but Clark had been silently laughing to himself the whole time. He had covered his mouth with his hand, his chest shook.

"Oh, Steve," Clark said. "Milkshakes? Really?" Lombard shrugged.

"I'm willing to get anything if I can go out with you guys again. I mean, we never go out anymore and I get it'll be even worse when the baby's born-"

"Are you saying my future child is a burden?" Clark demanded, cutting him off.

"Of course not." Steve said, as if he were being sarcastic. Clark swatted at his thigh playfully. "But, anyway, can we just please go out? The only reason we're here is cause' Lois wanted us to feel the baby kick."

"Oh, stop your yapping," Lois said picking up her Subway bag. "We can go out, but you're still paying." She pulled out her sandwich, quickly thanking Clark before she totally unwrapped it and stuffed her face with it.

"I'm going to have to lose so much weight after I have her," Lois began, swallowing her bite. "My God, I'll be going to gyms every week, I'll be having to not eat chocolate, and-ugh! This kid better be real freaking cute!" Lois pointed to her large stomach, Clark laughed, he stood and walked over to Lois quickly wrapping a strong arm around her shoulders from behind.

"Stop your yapping and eat your food. You complain about your weight too much." Clark demanded, pressing a soft kiss to her neck.

"Ohhh, well you're going to hate me in the next couple of months. Guess who's going to be the number one fatass in the world?" Clark loosened his arms from around Lois and stared at her with stupid disbelief, as if she'd offended him in some way.

"How _dare_ you." Clark said, chuckling right afterwards. He tightened his grip around Lois and smiled into her hair.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Uh-huh. Do you mind telling Steve to kindly piss off?" Lois said quickly, glaring daggers at him.

"WHAT?" He cried holding his hands out beside him. "I didn't do anything!"

"You pointed a pretend gun, with your fingers, at your head and shot it. You're on the highest level of immaturity, right now." Steve clasped his hands together.

"Okay! So I mentioned I was paying?" Lois raised her brows, taking more bites of her sandwich. She raised her hand above her head and pointed her thumb to the elevator.

"Let's go, then!" Her words were very much muffled due to her full mouth. Clark turned towards Perry who had glanced through the window to see them leaving. Clark raised an arm, motioning that they were going out. Perry nodded in return, he needed those bozos gone anyways.

* * *

Lois, Clark, Steve, and Jenny all walked into the first restaurant they saw, which was surprisingly a 'Dairy Queen'. Steve admitted to everyone for being so hungry about two minutes after leaving the Daily Planet.

Clark easily shoved the glass door open, quickly earning a "Welcome to Dairy Queen!" from the man behind the counter. They were surprisingly the only ones there, so Lois and Clark wasted no time walking up to the counter rather then using the rope. Lois studied the overhead menu, scanning for anything to drink since she had finished her sandwich literally right when she walked out of the Daily Planet.

"I want..." Lois tapped her nails against the counter before raising her hands over her head. "Forget it. I'm going to find somewhere to sit." She walked past the counter and into the lounge. Clark laughed, turning around.

"But what do you want?" He nearly screamed.

"Surprise me!" Lois said. She walked away, finding a booth for all four of them. Clark smiled, shaking his head and looking towards the cashier. He had only noticed that 'Emmet' had been quietly laughing to himself.

"Alright, I'll take two Giant Chocolate Winter milkshakes, please. And this guy'll tell you the rest, he'll also be paying." Clark pointed to Steve with his thumb. Although it had no effect, Steve nudged him in the ribs.

"Eh, I'll take two of the same as him." Steve pulled out his wallet and quickly dug through for twelve dollars in cash.

"Not to pry into any info of your own, but is she pregnant?" Emmet asked. He was definitely curious, yes it was strange to wonder because for all he knew Lois was not pregnant and was just like that.

"Yeah," Clark sighed, but happily.

"All I can say is 'Good luck' man." Clark's brows went up.

"Kids of your own?"

"Five bro, and I'm not even thirty yet." Clark's face went into complete surprise. Emmet shrugged and grinned.

"Whatever the wifey wants, you get what the wifey wants." He joked. He finally wrote down their orders and handed it to someone in the back room. Steve finally yanked out a twenty dollar bill from his oversized wallet, that Clark swore his hand couldn't fit in it because of how much crap was in it.

"Kids and marriage. Who wants to talk about that?" Steve set the twenty down telling Emmet to 'keep the change', and he walked away to find Lois and Jenny with the smuggest look on his face.

"Your orders should be up in a few minutes," Emmet handed Clark a small paper tri fold with the number '28' on it. Clark began to walk away before Emmet spoke up again. He turned around.

"Just remember, what the wifey wants, you give her what she wants." He said with a wink. Clark chuckled and nodded, slowly turning his head back around and walking to his wife and friends.

They sat in one of those circle booths in the corner of the restaurant.

"Clark's taking advice from a dad who's more than ten years younger than him." Was the first thing Clark heard come from Steve's mouth. He rolled his eyes and quickly found a spot in the booth next to Lois.

She smiled and turned her head towards him.

"It's not like it's the first time he's done that, though," Lois informed Steve. "One time, at Burger King, some guy at the counter wore a green shirt and Clark was too. So they talked for like, two minutes and kept everyone in line."

"When was that-?" Clark began.

"Oh! Also, nowadays," Lois cut him off, sounding slightly annoyed. "The women at the counters forget that there's a ring on his finger and flirts with him. Sometimes, they awkwardly thrust their chest out, or bat their eyelashes about a thousand times in three seconds. And if it weren't for me, then she would've wrote her number on his cup. I'm telling you, women just go weak every time they see him."

"And you don't?" Clark nearly exclaimed. Lois glared at him and sighed heavily.

"Well, I gotta use the bathroom so I'll be right back," Lois said. She stood up, quickly running her hands over her large stomach and signaling for Jenny to come with her. She nodded, standing up and following Lois down the hallway at the end of the restaurant. Clark's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"Eh, women go to the bathroom with their friends all the time for some reason." Steve informed his friend.

"Why?" Clark breathed, chuckling as well. Steve shrugged.

"Ever since what happened with Lois and Superman a couple months back she's been treading on thin ice. I mean , yeah, she gets really hormonal but it's like she can't go anywhere on her own." Steve pretended not to notice Clark flinch at the mention if Lois and Superman. Clark wiped at his nose and smiled faintly.

"Yeah, I guess she gets a little shaky sometimes."

"Hey, while I'm at it, how's Lois holding up from the whole situation?" Steve asked. Clark gulped.

"Well, she's-"

"Number twenty-eight?" Emmet suddenly said next to Clark. In his hand was a tray, on the tray were the Chocolate Winter milkshakes for all four of them.

"Us." Steve said, motioning to everyone, *ahem* actually everyone that wasn't there in the restaurant. Clark nudged him in the ribs.

"_Stop being an asshole._" Clark said through his teeth, under his breath. Emmet set down all of the milkshakes, flashing Clark a smile.

"Have a great evening." Emmet said before bidding goodbye.

"You too," Clark said. He looked back towards Steve who was currently drinking the milkshake. He yanked his mouth away from the blue straw.

"Eh, not half bad." He chanted. Clark shook his head, smiling, and reached for his drink. He cupped it in both of his hands and took a quick sip.

"Um, Lois is, uh, dealing with that whole situation nicely." Clark said, not noticing that his face fell and he wasn't speaking clearly. "I mean the relief that I felt when I saw her...safe..." Clark's eyes dropped to he drink nervously.

"Clark?" Steve asked, questioning his nervousness.

"Can you imagine, knowing that no matter how hard you try, there's just nothing thing you can do...because you're...human?" Clark questioned, not Steve, but himself. He looked back up, quickly shoving away the fact that Lois could've died.

"No, I can't imagine it," Steve said, with a ridiculous smug smile. "I mean I don't have to worry about it, Jenny's not going any where. I mean not forcefully, but you know... I mean, you understand, right?"

"Yeah," Clark smiled. "I guess I do."

"Clark!" Lois yelled. Clark turned his head and watched Lois stomp away from the bathroom with a laughing Jenny not two seconds behind her. "Clark, please tell Jenny to stop saying that we should name our baby Clois!" Clark frowned and sighed.

"Jenny, please stop saying we should name our child...such an awesome name." Jenny clasped her hands together and rubbed them deviously.

"What?" Lois exclaimed.

"Oh, come on Lois!" Clark said as she sat down next to him. He wrapped a comfortable arm around her. "It's a joke."

"Good, the only time we'll use that name is when I'm on my death bed." Clark giggled and kissed her hair. Lois reached forward on the table and grabbed one of the remaining milkshakes.

"What's this?" She asked, making a face but quickly taking a sip. It obviously look delicious to her pregnant brain (although the thing was like five hundred calories at its least), it was just chocolate. Chocolate cream, chocolate whip cream, chocolate sprinkles. But it looked so dang good. Maybe she'd just eat another round of strawberries at home.

If she had any left.

"Don't even question what it is. We all know what it is. It's Mount Kilimanjaro made of chocolate." Clark joked, surprisingly keeping a straight face the entire time. "I'm not even going to bother changing it, that's what these things are. End of story."

Lois laughed and ran a hand through Clark's soft black hair. Her other hand slid down to her stomach.

"I'm so glad our baby's going to grow up with such a silly dad," She said. "She'll have the biggest sense of humor." Clark grinned.

"Not only that, but she'll be real tough, because she'll have a strong mom." Lois let her hand fall from his head and her eye brows furrowed.

"Don't try to out-parent me." She hissed. Clark raised his brows and took a sip, of his drink.

"Well, I'm winning."

"You started this ten seconds ago." Clark rolled his eyes, but leaned forward and kissed Lois for a brief couple of seconds.

"You're so silly," Lois chuckled.

"You know what else is silly?" Steve asked. Lois and Clark's heads snapped to the side. Jenny and Steve were sitting on their side of the booth. Their arms were crossed and they were practically glaring at the couple. "You focus on each other too much and forget that there are people right in front of you."

Lois brows raised, she smirked. Clark did the same thing. Lois gasped, jokingly.

"You have such _beautiful_ blue eyes!" She said merely glancing at the annoyed couple.

Clark gasped and brought a hand to his chest.

"And your green eyes are absolutely _mesmerizing_!"

"Is this what Hell is like-?" Steve began.

"C'mere!" Clark said as if he were saying it to a puppy. Lois and Clark started muttering cute statements to each other while they rubbed their noses together-again-like puppies.

Steve took a deep breath with his nose, using every fiber in his being to not lash out at them.

"You guys are so annoying, but it's like you were made for each other for that particular reason." Jenny said shaking her head. Steve smiled slightly at the dumb, crazy in love, stupid, smiling, totally meant for each other couple in front of him and sighed.

"Well, you're not wrong."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I saw X-Men: Days of Future Past and I am NOT afraid to say I think it is so much better than The Avengers or even Man of Steel. And I cried for the first time in a superhero movie since Man of Steel. tbh I don't generally cry in SH movies unless they have a huge effect on me and DoFP did :,).**

**Now I should shut up about X-Men on this very much DC fanfic before WB gets pissed off :D**

**Lol, and I'll say right now, since I don't know when the next chapter will be up, WHAT WILL BE ANNOUNCED ON MONDAY? I GROW TIRED OF WAITING.**


End file.
